Bulimia
by Angel2021
Summary: Ethan's rushed in after a car accident, will Zoe and the team be able to save the young doctor? meanwhile, Hannah is still hiding her secret away from her mum, but will nurse Jessica begin to suspect anything is wrong with her eldest daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**This is (yet) another new story from me, I really need to stop with the ideas, but I quite like the idea of this. Rated T for sensitive issues, and I'm sorry if anyone one reading this has suffered. This is an OC story with Adam and Jessica featured, it could possibly feature the brothers, not sure yet though. **

**Hannah's appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes, slim build, a daughter called Mia, who lives the condition I do and that is: Cerebral Palsy, which has left me with a weakness down the left side of my leg and I'm unable to use my left arm, I can move it, make a fist but not able to use it. So, in a way this is my story too, as are the previous Hannah stories that I have. **

**Adam and Jessica didn't have Harry, but they did have an affair, which resulted in Adam losing his job, as clinical lead and then the position got handed to Zoe.**

**This doesn't centre around my other 'Hannah' fics. But I guess you could say, I've gone for a different scene on her daughter's birth than the one in 'The Adventures Of Ben And Hannah'**

**Spelling mistakes/ missing words are my fault. I don't know when this will be getting updated, not sure how many chapters it'll be, but it will definitely be a muti - chapter story. **

* * *

><p><span>Bulimia <span>

Chapter 1 

_Flashback_

_She remembered lying_ _on a bed in Holby City Hospital, monitors attached to her, her mum on the right side of her, holding her hand, whispering soothing words in her ear._

_She had, had low blood pressure for the last few months of her pregnancy and had received the news of the baby, which was a girl, was breach, she'd need a c- section. _

_A nurse, who wasn't her mother, prepped her for theatre. _

_As she was wheeled through the corridor, she could see the bright lines up above her. _

_As they approached theatre, she was pushed through the double doors and moved her to the bed. An anaesthetist was sat by the machine, monitoring her vitals and stuff. _

_Jessica sat by her, holding her hand. _

_"Mum, it hurts " Hannah whispered as she waited for the spinal block, which would numb her, moaned. _

_"I know " Jessica replied, __stroking her daughter's hair off her face. _

_Doctor Smith, picked up the scalpel and pressed it against the girl's rounded belly "Can you feel that?" He asked her, pressing it against her stomach. _

_"Yep " The girl replied. _

_"And that?" The doctor asked, pressing slightly harder. _

_"Yep" _

_"Let's begin then " The doctor said as he started to make the incision in her stomach. _

_The doctor suctioned as he saw the baby. _

_Hannah felt a mild tugging as the doctor pulled the baby from her stomach. _

_"Lets get her to SCUBA now!" One of the team instructed as she was wheeled away, leaving Hannah lying back on the bed, and Jessica tried to soothe her daughter but all Hannah could do was lie there and wait until someone took her back to the side room that she had been in. _

_She was wheeled back to her room. She closed her eyes, she was tired from the operation, and when she opened them again, __she was expecting to find her new baby in a crib, but she wasn't there. _

_A doctor came in. _

_"Where is she?" Hannah asked. "Where's my daughter?" _

_The doctor stood at the end of the bed. "She's in ITU, she needs help with her breathing. " _

_"Can I see her?" Hannah asked, already swinging her legs out of the bed but the doctor stopped her, saying that she needed rest, to recover from the operation. _

_"No, not yet " Doctor Smith smiled. "You need rest "_

_Hannah was about to protest she was fine, her daughter needed her when the doctor asked another question._

_"Have you thought of a name?" Doctor Smith asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. _

_Hannah nodded. "Mia " She replied, it meant she was a whished for child, rebellion and it was a Scandinavian baby name. _

_Doctor Smith nodded and then left the new mum to it. _

* * *

><p>Looking down at her daughter, who was sleeping in her arms, Hannah felt her heart fill with love, she had created this tiny human being that was her world, she couldn't imagine being apart from Mia. She shivered as her mum walked in to her bedroom. "Are you OK?" Her Mum questioned, sitting on her daughters bed.<p>

"Tired " She yawned, "Sorry. She " Hannah pointed to her daughter, lying in her cot, a blanket over her. "Kept me up "

"OK" Jessica said as she stood up, walked over to the cot, and lifted out her cot. Mia whimpered, screwed her face up and then relaxed in to her grandmothers hold.

Hannah knew that when she went back to school that she would need to find somebody that could meet her daughters needs.

"You'll be fine " Jessica told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Mum " Hannah was relieved to know that Jessica was going to be there for her. She stood up and walked over to the door, by the door she turned to look over and wasn't surprised to discover her daughter asleep, she often went to asleep the same time her daughter Mia, did, that way she was up when Mia needed her teenaged mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, this was kind of setting the scene, that's why it was short. As always, spelling mistakes and anything you don't recognize is mine. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been on my iPad for a while, not to happy with it, but didn't want to get rid of it. Recovering in hospital from an operation, because I was born at 26 weeks, I couldn't be sick and I've been symptom free for a while, until recently, last Tuesday, I came down with severe headaches and burking (which basically means I can't be sick) and my stomach is killing me with the stitches. **

**As always, spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p><span>Bulimia<span>

Chapter 2

Jessica was standing in the kitchen getting breakfast for her younger children when Hannah appeared in her pyjamas, holding her daughter and her bottle.

"Good morning " Adam greeted her, sitting at the breakfast bar, reading the newspaper. "Better?"

Jessica was making her kids breakfast and the smell was making her feel sick, she firmly put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not hungry " She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Will you keep an eye on Mia please?"

"Sure" Jessica agreed.

"Thanks " Hannah walked around the table to kiss her mother on the cheek. She then picked her school bag up and cuddled her daughter before she put her back down in her high chair.

Jessica, had followed her daughter in to the large hallway and was standing by the door.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked, concerned for her eldest.

"Of course I am" The teenager twirled a strand of blonde hair between her fingers as she took Mia off her mum and headed out of the door, thankful that she had managed to hide her secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Jessica decides to confide in Adam, about her daughter, but will he reassure her or will she continue to worry about Hannah?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I know my medical side will be wrong, I'm not a doctor, I got most of it from a ****website. Also, it makes a change for me not to be hospitalizing Jessica. **

* * *

><p><span>Bulimia<span>

Chapter 4

It all happened so fast, Cal watched as the car struck Ethan, and the impact of it, threw him to the ground. He felt sick, looking at his younger brother, unmoving, lying on the ground and he looked around to see if any of his colleagues had witnessed what had happened. Usually, Zoe spent her breaks having a cigarette and flirting with Max.

"Ethan, can you hear me?" The older man asked, taking the younger man's pulse. He couldn't feel one, he had to get him inside. Now. Needing a way to get the man inside, he noticed Dixie cleaning out one of the ambulances.

"Dix?" He asked, putting his hands in his NHS hoodie's pockets.

"Cal?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she paused in her cleaning, it helped her not think about Jeff, but she often did think about it.

"Can I borrow a stretcher? It's for a patient?" He asked.

She nodded and Cal wheeled a stretcher out of the ambulance bay and wheeled it to where Ethan still lay. He slid the spinal board under his brothers back as Zoe came out, ready to tell Cal off for overtaking time on his break.

"Cal! Your... " She looked at her watch. "15 minutes late "

Cal nodded, still focusing on Ethan. It, was then Zoe realized.

"What happened?" She asked, her hand, halfway to her mouth.

Cal shook his head.

"Cal!" Zoe snapped, wanting to know, so that she could give him the right treatment.

"A car. " He muttered, putting his head in his hands.

Zoe nodded, standing up and helping him get his brother on the spinal board as Zoe supported Ethan's head. once, he was on the board they put it on the stretcher and started to wheel it in to the hospital.

"This is Ethan Hardy, 29, involved in an RTC, BP 60/ 90. GSC 1 " Zoe said as she rushed the stretcher through.

"Over on 3 " Dixie said, she'd decided to help after finishing cleaning. "1. 2. 3. Lift " They all grabbed a piece of the spinal board and lifted him over on to the bed.

Cal took his stephoscope from around his neck and placed it on his chest to check if his breathing had improved, it hadn't. Zoe watched him.

"Pneumothorax " He muttered to himself, and put on gloves and got the equipment ready that he needed.

"Cal, you know the rules, you can't treat him " Stated the clinical lead as she shone her flashlight in to Ethan's eyes. He didn't respond.

Cal ripped off his gloves and burst through the doors of RESUS, as he noticed Lily. She looked at him and decided to follow him out.

"Cal? Are you OK?" She asked. She was concerned for him, as a colleague, nothing more. She had feelings for his brother, but had not acted on them because she was scared of what her parents might say, dating a non - Chinese guy.

Cal punched the wall in frustration as Lily told him to calm down. She took his hand in her own and examined it: it was bloodied and bruised. It would hurt him for a while, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him was Ethan. He lent back on the wall, as he noticed a police car pull in to the car park. Why were they here? Had they found the driver of the car that had ran over Ethan?

The police walked in to the ED, walking over to the reception desk, and spoke to Noel, who nodded and pointed them in the direction of Cal, who was talking to Zoe about Ethan's treatment, not as his doctor, because family were not allowed to treat relatives, but as his next of kin. Zoe knew she shouldn't be discussing treatment with him, but the doctor side of her knew, Cal knew what was happening. They were going to put him in a coma, to help his body recover and Cal hoped he would pull through. He couldn't lose his little brother, not after his Mum, earlier this year, he hadn't been with her, when Vera, that was his mothers name, had passed away, but Ethan had and Cal was grateful for that.

"Caleb Knight, I'm arresting you on the attempted murder of Ethan Hardy, you do not have to say anything as it may harm your defense, if you do not answer when question, anything you do say may be given in as evidence, do you understand?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know the ending may seem confusing, but I promise there is some good stuff coming up for Cal. (Or, what I consider good) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I know my medical side will be wrong, I'm not a doctor, I got most of it from a ****website. Also, it makes a change for me not to be hospitalizing Jessica. **

* * *

><p><span>Bulimia<span>

Chapter 4

It all happened so fast, Cal watched as the car struck Ethan, and the impact of it, threw him to the ground. He felt sick, looking at his younger brother, unmoving, lying on the ground and he looked around to see if any of his colleagues had witnessed what had happened. Usually, Zoe spent her breaks having a cigarette and flirting with Max.

"Ethan, can you hear me?" The older man asked, taking the younger man's pulse. He couldn't feel one, he had to get him inside. Now. Needing a way to get the man inside, he noticed Dixie cleaning out one of the ambulances.

"Dix?" He asked, putting his hands in his NHS hoodie's pockets.

"Cal?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she paused in her cleaning, it helped her not think about Jeff, but she often did think about it.

"Can I borrow a stretcher? It's for a patient?" He asked.

She nodded and Cal wheeled a stretcher out of the ambulance bay and wheeled it to where Ethan still lay. He slid the spinal board under his brothers back as Zoe came out, ready to tell Cal off for overtaking time on his break.

"Cal! Your... " She looked at her watch. "15 minutes late "

Cal nodded, still focusing on Ethan. It, was then Zoe realized.

"What happened?" She asked, her hand, halfway to her mouth.

Cal shook his head.

"Cal!" Zoe snapped, wanting to know, so that she could give him the right treatment.

"A car. " He muttered, putting his head in his hands.

Zoe nodded, standing up and helping him get his brother on the spinal board as Zoe supported Ethan's head. once, he was on the board they put it on the stretcher and started to wheel it in to the hospital.

"This is Ethan Hardy, 29, involved in an RTC, BP 60/ 90. GSC 1 " Zoe said as she rushed the stretcher through.

"Over on 3 " Dixie said, she'd decided to help after finishing cleaning. "1. 2. 3. Lift " They all grabbed a piece of the spinal board and lifted him over on to the bed.

Cal took his stephoscope from around his neck and placed it on his chest to check if his breathing had improved, it hadn't. Zoe watched him.

"Pneumothorax " He muttered to himself, and put on gloves and got the equipment ready that he needed.

"Cal, you know the rules, you can't treat him " Stated the clinical lead as she shone her flashlight in to Ethan's eyes. He didn't respond.

Cal ripped off his gloves and burst through the doors of RESUS, as he noticed Lily. She looked at him and decided to follow him out.

"Cal? Are you OK?" She asked. She was concerned for him, as a colleague, nothing more. She had feelings for his brother, but had not acted on them because she was scared of what her parents might say, dating a non - Chinese guy.

Cal punched the wall in frustration as Lily told him to calm down. She took his hand in her own and examined it: it was bloodied and bruised. It would hurt him for a while, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him was Ethan. He lent back on the wall, as he noticed a police car pull in to the car park. Why were they here? Had they found the driver of the car that had ran over Ethan?

The police walked in to the ED, walking over to the reception desk, and spoke to Noel, who nodded and pointed them in the direction of Cal, who was talking to Zoe about Ethan's treatment, not as his doctor, because family were not allowed to treat relatives, but as his next of kin. Zoe knew she shouldn't be discussing treatment with him, but the doctor side of her knew, Cal knew what was happening. They were going to put him in a coma, to help his body recover and Cal hoped he would pull through. He couldn't lose his little brother, not after his Mum, earler this year, he hadn't been with her, when Vera, thatt was his mothers name, had passed away, but Ethan had and Cal was grateful for that.

"Caleb Knight, I'm arresting you on the attempted murder of Ethan Hardy, you do not have to say anything as it may harm your defense, if you do not answer when question, anything you do say may be given in as evidence, do you understand?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know the ending may seem confusing, but I promise there is some good stuff coming up for Cal. (Or, what I consider good) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, for the errors in the last chapter. Only a short chapter, but at least it is an update. **

* * *

><p><span>Bulimia<span>

Chapter 5

"This is ridiculous " Cal argued, feeling the cold metal of the handcuffs snap around his wrists. He wouldn't hurt Ethan, how could he have drove a car in to his brother, then be there by him, it wasn't possible.

Colleagues watched as Cal was taken away the police and then put in to the police car that was parked in the hospital car park.

He sat in silence as the car speed off and sat with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Holby's police station, Cal looked up as the car engine was stopped and the doors opened, soon being shut with a slam. Cal sighed.<p>

Cal found himself in a small interview room with two police officers present. He sighed, he wanted to be by Ethan's side, being the brother he never had been when they were younger, but he was here now and that's the way he wanted it to stay, he didn't want to be rotting alone in some police cell.

"Caleb" The male police officer said as Cal looked at him. Not bothering to say that he preferred Cal, only his deceased mother, Vera, had called him Caleb. "what were you doing the night your brother, doctor Ethan Hardy, was run over?"

"I was on a break" Cal told them honestly as the police officers exchanged glances. Cal once again sighed, it looked like he was spending the night in a cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Ethan wakes from his coma, to find Zoe sitting by his bedside, will the clinical lead tell him, Cal has been arrested?<strong>

**I enjoyed last night's epsiode of Casualty, liked the way Lily collapsed in to Dylan's arms, the Cal and Lily hug was cute and I liked how Dylan kept calling Ethan 'Evan' **


End file.
